Little Pirate Girl
by Morgana Ravenheart
Summary: What if... What if William Turner III wasn't exactly himself? What if he was a girl? What if he was a pirate girl? What if she was named for the brilliant, the mighty, Captain Jack Sparrow? Just, what if? W/E J/A OC/OC Post AWE, nothing but Angelica happened from OST. Ignores post-credits scene from AWE.
1. Prologue

**Little Pirate Girl**

**By Morgana Ravenheart**

**A/N: Hi guys! Yes, I know I shouldn't be writing yet another story. But this takes precedence. **_**Little Girl on the Road **_**is being put on a backburner for now while I work out some of the kinks in the story. **_**The Minivengers **_**is being paused for the moment until I've got all of my POTC stuff done. So, I've been watching the POTC films and I've been reading a lot of fan fiction about it (Gibbs is my spirit animal- my mother punches me every time she hears me say, "Aye."). **

**So, what if this William Turner III wasn't exactly himself? What if… what if he was a girl?**

* * *

A woman sat in a rocking chair with a babe in her arms, rocking to and fro and singing a song well sung.

"_The King and his men,  
Stole the Queen from her bed,  
And bound her in her bones,  
The seas be ours,  
And by the powers,  
Where we will, we'll roam._

Yo ho, all hands,  
Hoist the colours high,  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
Never shall we die!

Now, some have died,  
And some are alive,  
And others sail on the sea,  
With the keys to the cage...  
And the Devil to pay,  
We lay to Fiddler's Green!

_Yo ho, haul together,_

_Hoist the colours high_

_Heave ho, thieves and beggars,_

_Never shall we die!_

The Bell has been raised,  
From it's watery grave...  
Do you hear it's sepulchral tone?  
A call to all,  
Pay heed the squall,  
And turn your sail to home!

Yo ho haul together,  
Hoist the colours high  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
Never shall we die!

_Yo ho, haul together,_

_Hoist the colours high,_

_Heave ho, thieves and beggars,_

_Never shall we die!_

_Yo ho, haul together,_

_Hoist the colours high._

_Heave ho, thieves and beggars,_

_Never shall we die!_

The King and his men,  
Stole the Queen from her bed,  
And bound her in her Bones,  
The seas be ours,

_And by the powers,_

_Where we will, we'll roam._

Yo ho haul together,  
Hoist the colours high  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
Never shall we die!"

Smiling softly, she put her baby to bed. Walking to her own, she sighed. Her husband was away at sea. Again and it would be too long, much too long, before they saw one another again. Their child would live for who knows how long without their father. The child wouldn't see their father for a very long time.

It was a full year after the babe had been conceived. And it would be too many more before the woman and her husband would see each other again.

* * *

The woman walked down the market in the town nearby where she met her husband when he returned from sea. Her child ran ahead, now five years old and unknowing of their father still. It would be another few years until the man came ashore.

"Yer little'un's getting big now, en't she, missus?" a stall owner remarked with a small smile. All in the market were really taken with the child.

"Yes, quite," the woman remarked, a hint of her breeding and teachings still shining through. "Ah, come back young'un!" she called at her child, her voice lilting slightly into the accent of the town.

"Yes, Mama!" the child called back, running back to their mother. "'Lo, Rummy," they said to the stall owner. A small cough from the woman elicited the proper response from the child.

"I mean. Hello, Mister Rummy. How are you today?" the child asked, their mother's lessons coming through.

"Aye, I be well. And yerself, me little'un?" the stall owner, apparently called Rummy, replied.

"I'm very good, Mister Rummy. Thank you," the child nodded. "Mama, can I have some liquorice?"

The woman smiled and handed her child a coin. She watched her child run off to her friends proclaiming her success in acquiring money to buy said liquorice.

"Yer breedin's showin' up in 'er, missus. 'Ow long afore yer 'usband be home?" Rummy asked with a small smile as he too watched the child buy the sweets.

"Too long, Rummy, too long," the woman sighed.

* * *

"My love!" the woman cried as her husband finally came ashore. It had been too long since she last him. Since they loved last. But from that had come their child. Speaking of which…

"Darling? Come on, he won't bite!" she called over to the child standing back a few paces.

"Is that…? You became pregnant from our last?" the man asked his wife.

"No, I adopted them," the woman joked. "Of course they're ours."

The child, now ten, hesitantly approached their parents.

The man kneeled down in front of them. "Hello, little one. I'm your Papa. And I'm very excited to meet you," he said.

Later, once the child was fast asleep and the couple had finished loving, the man asked his wife, "What did you call the child? I've only been calling them little one and would like to know the name of my child."

The woman smirked and she whispered the name and her reasons for naming the child so in her husband's ear.

The man smirked. "Oh, we can't tell him that. No, he'll never let us live it down. Tell me, my love, will you return to the sea when the child is old enough?" he asked.

"When you next return to me, bring our friends. They'll take us aboard," the woman replied.

* * *

**A/N: So, this is the prologue. I've got an idea for the next chapter. We find out who all our characters are. I know it's tedious to refer to the baby as 'the child' and the like but I'm not about to reveal our child's name and sex just yet- but we all know the couple and have some idea about the child. Just not the name… *insert evil laugh here*.**


	2. Upon the Sea Again

**Upon the Sea Again**

**A/N: Here we go again. We learn the name of Child Turner, and see some old friends. **

**To the person who fave'd and followed, thanks! I can't remember how to find out who you are… but this chapter's dedicated to you my love.**

* * *

The dappled sunlight of the starting sunlight filtered through the flimsy curtains of covering the spotlessly clean windows and gently illuminated the room's sleeping occupant. It made her raven hair shine and lit up her pale skin with a rosy light. She slept peacefully, a small smile playing across her face. A bottle of rum stood half drunk on the bedside table. Clothes were haphazardly stacked in the corner. Shoes were strewn across the floor. A drawing of a ship adorned the wall above the girl's head.

"Jackie!" a woman's voice screeched through the door accompanied by loud knocking. The girl groaned and she rolled over, a frown now marring her pretty face.

"Jack!" the woman screeched again, pounding on the door now. "I know you came home at dawn this morning, get your lazy arse out of bed!" she thumped twice on the door.

Jackie, for that was the girl's name, groaned again and she threw her arm over her eyes.

The door opened to reveal Captain Elizabeth Turner, Pirate King of the Brethren Court, captain of the Empress and Pirate Lord of Singapore. "Jacqueline Elizabeth Wilhelmina Turner, get up right now before I throw cold water over you and burn the rum!" she yelled. "Your father's coming ashore today."

Jacqueline Turner shot awake. "Why din' yer say summant, Ma? I en't sin me Da in years, what wif 'im bein' at sea an' all. Capt'ning the _Dutchman _and th'like," asked, scrambling for clothes and speaking the widely used language and accent of the town. Elizabeth had explained to her daughter exactly what her father was doing, why he could only step ashore once every ten years. She had explained all her adventures with Will and Jack. While Jackie had been out the night before, Elizabeth had packed up their worldly belongings and was ready to move back to her home on the sea.

Elizabeth drew herself up to her full height. "Jacqueline Turner you will remember both your manners and your lessons whilst talking to me," she said.

Jackie cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, Mother, I was with Gareth and Thomas all night… and most of the morning," she said, pulling on black pirate's trousers and a white 'poofy' shirt, commonly known as a pirate's shirt. She tied a belt of red material around her waist, where the shirt met the trousers. "What time is Papa coming ashore?" Jackie asked as she tied her hair back and then the bandanna that her father had given her when she was ten. It was his captain's bandanna and besides, Will could always have gotten a new one.

"He'll come to us when we signal him. Well, I'll signal him at the very least," Elizabeth replied. "We'll leave in a little while, because we've got to into town. Say goodbye to a few people," she said. "You might want to say goodbye to your friends, as well. We'll not see this place for a while."

Jackie frowned, looking up from pulling on her boots. "Why? And how long?" she asked.

"Because we're going to sea, Jackie, and we won't be back until your father can step ashore again. Not for ten years," Elizabeth explained. "And will you finally kiss Thomas Sawyer? Even if it bloody kills you, the least you can do for the lad is kiss him before you leave. He's been in love with you for donkey's years and you've never paid him any attention!" she added.

"Oh, but Ma! I don' like 'im like 'at an' it en't as if there's women linin' up afore 'im!" Jackie protested, slipping back into the town's dialect.

" I don' care, Jackie, yer gon' kiss 'im an' 'a's 'at!" Elizabeth retaliated, following her daughter into town dialect.

"Ma! 'S Gareth Tattler I's bin in luv wif, I don' like Thomas Sawyer like 'at yer know it!" Jackie said. "We goin' or what? I wanna catch Rummy afore he packs up for th'night," she asked.

"Aye, I do too. Come on, girl. And yer'll kiss both yer friends g'bye, un'stand?" Elizabeth told her daughter as they both left the little house that had been their home for the last twenty years. They walked away, taking one last good look before they left for good. Or for the next ten years, at least.

* * *

"Rummy! Rummy Frecks!" Elizabeth called as she and her daughter approached the market.

"Aye, Lizzie! O'er 'ere, missus!" Rummy called back from packing up his stall, the one that he'd had since before his father's father's father was born. He would pack up and then sit in the Jilted Groom for awhile.

"Aye, Rummy." Elizabeth replied as they both approached the old man. Jackie had a tearful goodbye with the beloved old man before she left to go say goodbye to her friends in the tavern.

"Yer 'usband comin' ashore tonight then, Lizzie?" Rummy asked as he lit his pipe.

"Aye, he is. But me daughter an' I'll not be returnin' to yer. She's old enough to be livin' at sea, now. I was younger 'an 'er and look 'ow I turned out," Elizabeth explained. "Would yer like to come meet me 'usband an' say a proper g'bye to me and Jackie then?" she asked. "An' if yer care to leave us at sea, yer'll pass into me 'usband's care and perhaps join 'is crew if yer care to."

"Aye. I'd like that. I'd like ter see who yer Jackie comes from. She's just like 'im, I bet," Rummy cracked a grin. "Yer've lost yer breedin', luv," he said.

"Robert Freckles how dare you insinuate I have lost my breeding!" Elizabeth said, fake-scandalized. Only she and Jackie knew Rummy Frecks' true name of Robert Freckles. He preferred Rummy, anyway and he shortened his surname just before he moved to the town.

"Now there's the girl we all know an' love," Rummy grinned harder. "Shall we check on your Jackie?"

"We shall. I've gotta make sure she does summant," Elizabeth replied, leading the man towards the tavern.

Inside, Jackie was giving a tearful goodbye to the owner's daughter and barmaid, Lily Rush.

"'M gon' miss yer, Jackie Turner. Yer best be comin' ter see me ev'ry now an' ag'n," Lily said into Jackie's shoulder as the women shared a tight hug.

"'M gon' miss yer too, Lils. I'll see yer when I c'n come ashore, depends on wha' me Ma says," Jackie replied, drawing back slightly and spotting her mother and Rummy over Lily's shoulder. "'ere, Lils, yer en't sin Tommo and Gary, 'ave yer? Need ter say g'bye to 'em," she asked.

"Aye, they'd be in th'corner wif Nellie Whitbourne an' Alice Hones," Lily replied. "'ow 'bout one fer the road? Bottle o' rum, en't it? On th'house. Fer yer Ma as well if she wan'," she added.

"Aye, give 'er a bottle an' all. She were a rummy afore I were born," Jackie replied, nodding and departing to go and see her two best friends.

Elizabeth watched her daughter wandering off to find her friends. She sighed, eyes flicking towards the window, keeping an eye on the sunset. It was almost sundown. Jackie had to be quick, otherwise they'd not get to Will and the others on time.

Jackie approached her best friends cautiously. Tommo saw her first, face lighting up with joy. "Jackie!" he called, waving her over.

Jackie took a deep breath, plastering a smile on her face and walked over to her friends. "'Lo, boys. Ladies," she said, nodding to Nellie and Alice.

"'Lo, Jackie. Wha' brings you over here after las' nigh'?" Gary asked, grinning as he swigged on his rum.

Jackie did the same, shrugging. "G'bye. 'M meetin' me Pa tonight and then me and me Ma're off to live on th'sea wif me Pa an' some family friends," she said, perching on Tommo's lap as she was prone to do.

"Yer leavin'? Aw, Jacks," Gary said, reaching across and patting his friend's shoulder.

"Aye, 'm leavin'. Me Ma's over there wif Rummy and she's made me promise summant to 'er," Jackie said grimly. "I 'ope you en't courting' these girls," she added.

"Nay, not yet," Tommo grinned. "Though I might' tek Nellie out once 'r twice."

"Good. Both you boys, get up," Jackie nodded, standing up herself.

"Eh?" Gary asked, frowning.

"Stan' up yer sonofagun, and you Tommo," Jackie rolled her eyes in a perfect imitation of Will. Both boys stood, uneasy of what Jackie might do to them. It might be a slap, as she'd been prone to do before, it might be a hug which was rarer.

Jackie licked her lips before reaching up to Gary and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. She hugged the man, memorizing his scent. She'd been in love with him for two years now and had loved him like a brother for longer still. "G'bye, Gareth Tattler. Yer're a good man and yer'll mek some girl a good 'usband someday," she murmured into his ear. "I'll miss yer, yer bloody spoilsport," she said.

Gary tightened his hold upon the girl he'd thought of as a sister for fifteen years now. "And I'll miss yer too, Jackie Turner. Place won't be th'same wifou' yer," he replied softly. "I'll miss yer a lot, yer stupid cow."

Slowly drawing away from Gary, Jackie turned to Tommo. The man had hurt and betrayal in his blue eyes. "Ah, c'mere yer flamin' lummox!" she said, reaching up and kissing his lips as well. She also hugged him tightly, commiting his scent to memory as well. "G'bye, Tommo Sawyer. Yer'll mek an 'onest woman out of tha' Lily Rush yet. Don' wallow o'er me, I'll be back. Just not yet," Jackie told him. "I'll miss yer, yer flamin' lummox," she said.

Tommo tightened his hold on the woman he'd been in love with for six years and counting. "And I'll miss yer too, yer silly girl. Tavern's gon' be awful quiet wifout Jackie Turner mekin' a fool o' herself ev'ry night," he smiled.

"Ay! If I recall, yer eightenf weren't all summant to be proud o'!" Jackie protested with a grin.

* * *

Elizabeth smiled as she went over to the bar and caught Lily's eye.

"Eh, Lizzie. Wha' can I do fer yer?" Lily asked, leaning over the bar to Elizabeth.

"Eh, Lily. Can I get six bottles o' rum? I got money ter pay. I got some friends who like ter drink a fair bit an' what better way ter say 'ello, eh?" Elizabeth asked, reaching for her purse.

Lily shook her head. "I'll nay be tekkin' payment from yer tonight, Lizzie. Yer'll be leavin' us soon. Think o' it as a goin' away presen'," the barmaid said. Elizabeth smiled. Everyone had taken to calling her Lizzie once they found out her name was Elizabeth. At first she'd corrected them, but then she just grew into it and get used to it. Now it'd feel strange for someone to wander up to her and call her Elizabeth.

"Ta, Lily, yer a diamon' and at's the truf o' it," Elizabeth replied, smiling as she took the crate of six bottles from the barmaid. "Eh, Jackie!" she called over to her daughter. "C'mon, we gotta go meet yer Pa down at th'beach." Elizabeth turned to Rummy. "Yer ready, Rum?" she asked.

Rummy drained his tankard. "Aye, 'm ready," he said as Jackie came over to the two.

"Eh, Rum, why're yer tekkin' us down ter th'beach?" Jackie asked as she, her mother and Rummy walked down to the beach.

"'Cause yer Ma offered fer me ter meet yer Pa and I said I would," Rummy replied.

"Yer gon' meet me Pa? Really?" Jackie asked, grinning widely. Rummy was like a father to her, especially considering that her real father was away for but two days of her life. She needed some fatherly figure after all.

"Aye, I am. I wan' see jus' 'ow much yer look like 'im," Rummy grinned. "Yer face shape and features're yer mother's, but all th'rest're father's."

"Stop 'ere. 'M gon' call me 'usband," Elizabeth interrupted, stopping them. Four ships adorned the horizon and a smaller dinghy mad it's way to shore.

Elizabeth walked forward twenty paces and pulled a necklace from beneath her shirt. She pressed it to her lips and whispered, "Will."

A minute later, a man who looked barely out of his twenties appeared from thin air. "Elizabeth!" he cried, running towards his wife.

"Will!" Elizabeth replied, also running towards him, meeting him halfway. The two shared five minutes privacy while Jackie and Rummy chatted among themselves and the dinghy grew closer to the shore.

"Is that… it can't be our baby girl, can it? That's not our Jackie?" Will asked, looking over at his daughter and Rummy. "She's so beautiful, Elizabeth. She looks just like… she looks just like my mother did," he said.

"That's Jackie, yes. And the man she's with is a very good friend of ours. He gave us a house to live in, paid my expenses when I was too heavily pregnant to work and he's been a father figure to Jackie all her life. I'd like for you to meet him," Elizabeth replied. "It feels so strange to be called Elizabeth. Most just call me Lizzie nowadays," she said, leading Will over to Jackie and Rummy.

"Rum, me Ma and Pa're comin' over. 'Ang on while I remember me teachin's," Jackie nodded, closing her eyes. Her shoulders went back, head went up and her back straightened as she drew herself to her full height.

"Rummy, this is my husband, William Turner. Will, this is Robert Freckles, more commonly known as Rummy Frecks," Elizabeth introduced, her accent slipping back into her breeding and lessons.

"Yer foun' yer breedin', I see," Rummy joked, winking at Elizabeth. "Right honour it is ter meet yer, Will'um, it is. Yer've got a lovely wife and a beautiful daughter. 'Ad 'alf the town after 'er, she did, but she en't ever said nowt ter any of 'em, never did she," he added.

Will smiled. "The honour is all mine- er- Rummy. Thank you for looking after my family while I was away," he said, having no trouble understanding the man after having traveled with Jack and Barbossa for so long.

"T'wasn't a problem, Will'um lad. They're a joy to look after, so they are," Rummy shook his head. "Say, when I pass on, I intend to pass on at sea. Yer lovin' wife mentioned I'd be able ter join yer crew. Would 'at be possible to do so now an' 'en fulfill me duties when I pass on?" he asked.

"I'm not entirely sure on that, Rummy. I shall confer with my first mate and then notify you at the earliest opportunity," Will conceded after a moment's thought. "Now, little one. Have you no hug for your dear old Papa?" he asked his daughter.

"Papa!" Jackie squealed as she leapt on her father, consuming him in a hug. "I've missed you so, Papa," she said.

"Aye, and I've missed you my little one," Will replied, hugging his daughter tightly, burying his face in her hair.

"Yeah. All but her face shape and features're her father's," Rummy muttered to himself, nodding. The dinghy finally reached the beach and all passengers jumped out. All but two worked on pulling it up the beach.

The other two walked towards the scene. One with a confident swagger to his walk and the other with a hand on his sword.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't King Lizzie and the Captain Turner," the swaggering one asked.

Elizabeth gasped, grinning. "Jack!" she yelled, excitedly.

Jackie jumped. "What?!" she yelled back at her mother.

* * *

**A/N: ****Hehe, cliffy! I'm writing the next chapter as we speak so it should hopefully be up either tonight or sometime tomorrow. I have coursework to do. **


	3. Old Friends

**Old Friends**

**A/N: The resolution of the previous cliffhanger. We see old friends and Jackie meets her namesake, the crews of the **_**Black Pearl **_**and **_**Flying Dutchman**_**- namely her grandfather. Also her mother accepts the way Jackie speaks and falls into the dialect herself but with her own twist on it. **

* * *

_Previously in Little Pirate Girl…_

_"Well, well, well. If it isn't King Lizzie and the Captain Turner," the swaggering one asked._

_Elizabeth gasped, grinning. "Jack!" she yelled, excitedly._

_Jackie jumped. "What?!" she yelled back at her mother._

* * *

Elizabeth stopped, looking between her daughter, husband and the man in front of her. She swallowed, eyes flicking to Will as they carried out a silent conversation as to whether to tell the two or not.

"Lis'en, luv, King Lizzie were talkin' ter me an' I'm th'only Jack 'ere, so I sug'est yer stay quiet till called 'pon. Savvy?" Captain Jack Sparrow of the _Black Pearl _swaggered up to Jackie, speaking right in her face.

Rummy and Elizabeth sucked in a breath. Jackie would not take that too kindly nor would she lie down and take it.

"Ferst off, I en't yer luv. Secon' off, me Ma were talkin' ter me. Third off, I'm Jack an' all. Well, Jacqueline, but everyone jus' calls me Jack or Jackie. Savvy?" Jackie returned, turning the man's words back at him.

"I'm sorry, what?" Jack asked, turning his head towards Elizabeth and Will.

"Elizabeth, we'll have to tell him now," Will said softly. Elizabeth sighed, fingers going up to fiddle with her necklace.

"Jack, this is our daughter. Jacqueline Elizabeth Wilhelmina Turner. Jackie, this is Captain Jack Sparrow, for whom you were named," she said.

Jackie blinked. She was named for someone? And that someone was not only a man but a pirate, a captain at that? Well, the pirate was a bit hypocritical given who her parents were but it was a matter of principle, was it not?

"Yer named yer kid after me?" Jack asked, face completely serene but his eyes betrayed his utter shock and… was that fondness?

"Aye, we did. If it weren't fer yer, she'd wouldn' o' bin born," Elizabeth nodded, forgetting her breeding again.

"Why wouldn' I bin born if it weren't fer him?" Jackie asked, hands on hips.

"Oh, Jackie, yer know why cause I told yer. Now stop askin' questions, I wan' say 'lo to th'rest o' the crew," Elizabeth replied, rolling her eyes and picking up the crate of rum. She handed one bottle to Jack with a smile before she moved onto the rest of her friends.

"Mrs. Turner. It's good to see yeh after all these years," Hector Barbossa smiled genuinely. "How have you been these last fifteen years?" he asked. Five years into Will's… employment upon the _Dutchman_, Barbossa had stopped by the town looking for Elizabeth. He never met Jackie, for she was spending the night with Rummy. Barbossa and Elizabeth had literally run the Jilted Groom out of rum that night and for the entire month after.

"Runnin' after me little'un an' cleanin' up 'er messes," Elizabeth grinned as she also handed Barbossa a bottle of rum. "Hello, Hector." Elizabeth smiled and moved onto her next person.

"Miss Elizabeth, it's so good to see yer," Joshamee Gibbs greeted the young woman he'd known since she was a girl and sailed over from England.

"Aye, an' th'same ter yer, Mr Gibbs. I 'ope yer still first mate aboard th'_Pearl_?" Elizabeth asked.

"Aye, I am. Keepin' an eye on Jack o'er there an' 'is family," Gibbs replied.

Elizabeth was taken aback. "Jack has a family?" she asked, handing the man a bottle of rum.

"Aye, a wife an' son. They be on the _Pearl _waitin' for Jack. Yer'll be meetin' 'em termorrer. 'Spect you and th'Captain Turner wan' ter spend th'nigh' ashore," Gibbs confirmed with a small wink.

Elizabeth turned bright red and slapped her old friend playfully before moving onto the next.

"Poppet!" Pintel cried, stretching his arms out for a hug from his old friend.

"Pintel! Ragetti!" Elizabeth cried as well, being drawn into a three-way hug with the two men.

"How'ver yer been, poppet? Missin' yer 'ome, I bet?" Pintel asked with a grin. "Is 'at rum?"

"Aye, boys, tek a bottle each. 'S good ter see yer an' all," Elizabeth replied, smiling as she moved back to Will's side, a bottle of rum still in the crate.

"'Ere, Ma? C'n I 'ave tha' bottle o' rum?" Jackie asked her mother almost hesitantly.

"Jacqueline Turner, wha' 'appened ter th'other one tha' Lily gif yer?" Elizabeth asked.

"I gif it ter Tommo and Gary afore I lef," Jackie explained. Elizabeth sighed and handed the final bottle of rum over to her daughter underneath Will's frowning face.

"Will, leave 'er be. She drinks the stuff and she 'as all 'er life. I fink it were Rummy who gif it 'er when she turn o' age," Elizabeth told her husband as she watched their daughter travel over the sea to the four ships tethered out on the horizon.

"What's with your new way of speaking, my love?" Will asked.

Elizabeth gave a guilty grin and she cleared her throat. "Town dialect, my love. Jackie picked up from her friends and in turn I picked it up from her. It became commonplace, but I still remember my 'breeding' as Rummy puts it and I installed those lessons in Jackie," she explained.

* * *

Jackie felt uneasy with the amount of eyes upon her as she swigged on her bottle of rum. "Will th'bloody lot o' yer quit starin'! Yes, 'm the daughter o' the Captains Turner. Yes, 'm named for Captain Jack Sparrow. Don't mean yer got ter stare like 'm th'bloody 'oly grail!" she snapped. All eyes suddenly averted from her, looking at anything and anyone but her. Jackie smiled in slight satisfaction. They were either scared of her, or her parents. She felt a lone pair of eyes and she looked up to the source. Captain Jack Sparrow was staring at her with… was that pride? in his eyes.

"An'you, quit yer starin'. Yer might be me namesake but tha' don't mean I got ter like yer," Jackie growled at the captain.

A female shout with a Spanish accent called out from the deck of the _Black Pearl_. "Jack!"

Jack's head jerked up from looking at his namesake at the sound of his wife's voice. "Angelica!" he called back, quickly scaling the side of his beloved ship and into the arms of his beloved wife.

Jackie was astonished by the sudden change in the man she was named for. From a joking, hard and seen-many-things pirate to loving, caring husband in half a second. She stashed her bottles of rum in her belt before climbing up the side of the fastest ship in the Caribbean.

"Ah, Jack who's this fine little lady here?" the Spanish woman- Jack had called her Angelica - asked.

"That, my love, is th'daughter of the Pirate King and th'captain of the _Flying Dutchman_," Jack replied. Footsteps sounded as they came down from the helm. "Ah, me beloved whelp!" Jack grinned. "Ow!"

Angelica cuffed her husband over the head. "Our son is not a whelp," she hissed.

"If yer'd 'ave said yer were tekkin' prisoners, Pa, I'd 'ave come along wif yer ter shore!" the boy- no man, for he was about the same age as Jackie, grinned as he stood in front of Jackie. "Yer filfy wretch, down ter th'brig wif yer. Might come down tonight and sample th'wares fer meself," he said, looking Jackie up and down with a sparkle in his eye and a lecherous grin upon his face.

Gibbs pulled him aside. "Yer whelp! D'yer kno' 'oo tha' is?" he asked.

The man pulled free of Gibbs' hold. "O' course, it's some filfy wretch from th'town."

Jackie's nostrils turned white. "How dare you!" she said, her mother's teachings coming through in her anger. "What's your name, pirate?" she Jackie asked through gritted teeth.

"No' tha' it's any o' yer business, me name's Joshua William Edward Sparrow, son o' Jack Sparrow, cap'n o' this vessel an' Angelica Teach, daughter o' Blackbeard," the sailor replied haughtily.

Jackie suppressed a smirk. "And I am Jacqueline Elizabeth Wilhelmina Turner, daughter of William Turner, captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ and Elizabeth Turner, captain of the _Empress_, Pirate Lord of Singapore and Pirate King of the Brethren Court. You can call me Miss Turner for your insolence," she said, tipping her chin up a few inches and daring Joshua to challenge her. "I was named for your father, Jack Sparrow, my mother and great-grandmother, Baroness Elizabeth Swann of Hampshire and my paternal grandfather, William 'Bootstrap Bill' Turner, first mate upon the _Dutchman_," she added.

"I'm sorry, Miss Turner, I meant no upset or harm," Joshua stammered out.

"Clearly. I believe that you'll sleep with the crew for the duration of my stay upon this ship and I'll take your quarters. You had better hope that neither of my parents find out about your… misconception of me. You may want to ask your father about their skills with a sword and pistol," Jackie said. "In time, you may come to call me Miss Jackie, if I believe you've earnt the right to do so."

"Aye, Miss Turner. Ag'n, I mean no upset or 'arm," Joshua nodded, looking at the deck. "Uh, Miss Turner? Yer- Yer c'n call me Josh, if yer want?" he added.

"I think not, Master Sparrow. Perhaps when you've earnt my respect," Jackie disagreed. "You may go."

Josh shuffled away to his cabin to collect up what little belongings he had and then he went down to choose a hammock to sleep in.

* * *

Jack sauntered up to Jackie who was standing at the helm, leaning on the railing. "I must say, Jackie, yer handled me son very well," he said.

"I'm used to bein' insulted by sailors who dock in the town. S'th'only time I call 'pon me breedin' ter infilct th'fear o' God inter the men. I en't a 'ore, and I en't gon' be treated like one," Jackie shrugged, having 'lost' her 'breeding'. "'Ow's Rummy settlin' in ter th'crew?" she asked.

"Aye, he's settled in well. I paired 'im wif Marty, th'little'un will keep Rummy in line," Jack answered. "'ere, fancy learnin' ter read a map and charts?" he asked.

"Eh? Oh, I'd be 'opeless, Cap'n, no chance wif me," Jackie replied.

"Now, yer jus' call me Uncle Jack. Yer family ter me and yer allus will be. Now, come on down and learn ter be a pirate," Jack smiled, leading the young girl down to his cabin.

"Angelica, me love, can yer get some rum from th'stocks?" Jack asked of his wife. "Me and me namesake are gonna looks at some charts. Fancy 'elpin' teach 'er?"

Angelica smiled. "I'd like that very much, Jack. Let me fetch the rum and I'll be back promptly," she said and left the cabin. Jack leaned over to Jackie.

"Would yer believe I foun' 'er in a Spanish conv'nt?" he asked. "Bein' a pirate an' the daughter o' Blackbeard at tha'?"

"Yer foun' 'er where? Wha' were yer doin' in a Spanish con'nt anyway?" Jackie asked, surprised.

"'Onest mistake, I mistook it for a brothel," Jack justified. "Bes' mistake o' me life, save fer savin' yer Ma and Pa, course."

"'ere, Pa?" a knock came on the cabin door. "Me Ma said yer and Miss Turner were in 'ere. C'n yer get yer spyglass? Mr. Gibb 'as sin summant on th'horizon and I fink it's a ship, but it en't th'_Dutcman_," Josh asked.

"Aye, lad, I'll get ter yer in th'minute," Jack answered. "Sorry, me luv, but I fink we'll 'ave ter postpone this 'ere chart reading less'n," he told Jackie.

A minute later, Jack was portside by his son and Mr. Gibbs, looking through his spyglass. "Aye, tha's a ship alrigh'. I fink I know it an' all, if it's th'one I fink it is." he confirmed. "RIGHT YER LAZY LOT, PREPARE FER GUESTS!" he yelled out to his crew. "GET TH'RUM OU', WE'VE GOT PEOPLE BOARDIN' ME VESSEL!"

* * *

**A/N: Here yer are, Michelle, me luv! Th'chap'er I promised. Righ', y'know the scene at th'end o' AWE? Wif Elizabeth and Will and their son and the green flash and the service-will-be-up-after-ten-years thing? Yeah… I'm ignorin' that. Jus' so you know.**

**Elizabeth is still Captain upon the **_**Empress, **_**having handed over command to her first mate, Tai Huang. Also, she's still Pirate King. **

**I gave Barbossa his own vessel- I've seen many fics where Will raised the **_**Endeavour **_**for him. I've done that and rechristened the ship, **_**Fate's Star**_**. **

**The ship that Joshua and Mr. Gibbs and Jack saw… well… you'll just have to wait and see, won't ya? I will say this, though. The captain knows Jack very well… **_**intimately **_**so. Also the captain is based on my mother. **


End file.
